WBO:FROSTY LAYERS and ICY BOTTOMS
FROSTY LAYERS and ICY BOTTOMS are two tournaments held on the same day at the Maryland region's usual tournament location, Martin Luther King Jr. Recreational Park. FROSTY LAYERS was the second Burst format tournament Maryland hosted, coming after Beyblade Bursts on the Scene: Maryland. After FROSTY LAYERS, ICY BOTTOMS occurred, an MFB Limited format tournament. Both of these tournaments were hosted by *Ginga*. Participants **Ginga* *Stars *Time *night wing 247 *Tech *Greninja Master *StarsDad *RazSharpie Tournament Both tournaments were performed in Round Robin format, with the three highest scoring players advancing to the finals. In FROSTY LAYERS, Stars, Time, and Greninja Master advanced the to finals with records of 5-2, 5-2, and 6-1, respectively. Stars' and Time's advancements to the finals were no surprise as they were, at the time, some of the top ranked bladers in Maryland. However, Greninja Master's advancement with the superior record over all other players came as a shock to many. Greninja Master previously had placed in only one other tournament in his career. Additionally, Beyblade Burst was the newest format Maryland had faced, with only one previous Burst format tournament in that location. This meant that the majority of players, including Greninja Master, had to borrow parts in order to compete. Even more surprising, *Ginga*, the host of the tournament, had the second largest Beyblade Burst collection in Maryland at the time, and yet he still ended up with a 4-3 record. In the finals however, Greninja Master didn't fare so well. He had a record of 0-2, losing to both Time and Stars, ending him up with third place. Stars did slightly better with a record of 1-1, winning against Greninja Master but losing to Time, whose skill with attack types was too much for Star's Odin Heavy Defense, a popular combination in the Beyblade Burst metagame at the time. Time took first place, using both Valkyrie Heavy Accel and Kerbeus Heavy Survive. Stars only won with Odin Heavy Defense despite using a variety of other combinations, such as Unicorn Ring Survive. Meanwhile, Greninja Master soloed the tournament with Ragnaruk Armed Massive. The prizes, in order of placing, included: *Choice of B-20 Horusood Spread Edge, B-17 Odin Central Blow, or B-11 Launcher Grip + Gold Face and 3+ Credits *Choice of last two Beyblade Burst boosters that remain from the First Place Prize, Silver Face And 2+ Credits *Last Beyblade Burst booster that remains from the Second Place Prize, Bronze Face With 1+ Credits ICY BOTTOMS, the Limited format tournament of the day, was generally more preferred by tournament participants due to its familiarity. During the preliminary rounds, it was quite competitive due to the larger access of parts by the players. Two players, Time and *Ginga*, used a single combination the entire tournament, MF-L Scythe Hades LW105 MF and MSF Dark Knight Girago 90 RF, respectively. Time was very successful with his Scythe Hades combination, going undefeated during the preliminary rounds. In order to do so, he did a variety of launch techniques including a launching from a higher spot than normal, Sliding Shoot, Weak Launch, and finally Tornado Stalling. Even with these techniques, some rounds were decided by a KO or even a single rotation. Also advancing to the finals was Stars, who had to beat out Greninja Master for the third spot into the finals. Both had a record of (4-3) and were forced to do a tiebreaker. In the finals, *Ginga* wasn't as successful as he was in the preliminary rounds, going (0-2). Stars, did decently, winning against *Ginga* but losing against Time. Throughout the tournament, Time never used a different combination besides his aforementioned MF-L Scythe Hades 90MF. Despite the opponents knowning this, none were successful, and the final results put Time at first place, Stars at second place, and *Ginga* at third. Final Scores and Winning Combinations =FROSTY LAYERS= *'1st Place – Time (7-2):' Kerbeus Heavy Survive, Valkyrie Heavy Accel *'2nd Place – Stars (6-3):' Odin Heavy Defense *'3rd Place – Greninja Master (6-3):' Ragnaruk Armed Massive *'4th Place – night wing 247 (4-3)' *'4th Place – *Ginga* (4-3)' *'5th Place – Tech (3-4)' *'6th Place – StarsDad (1-6)' *'7th Place – RazSharpie (0-7)' =ICY BOTTOMS= *'1st Place – Time (9-0):' MF-L Scythe Hades LW105 MF *'2nd Place – Stars (6-4):' Scythe Cancer F230GCF, MF-H Blitz Gemini CH120RF, Earth Bull 230MB *'3rd Place – *Ginga* (6-3):' MSF Dark Knight Girago 90RF *'4th Place – Greninja Master (4-4)' *'5th Place – Tech (3-4)' *'5th Place – night wing 247 (3-4)' *'6th Place – RazSharpie (1-6)' *'7th Place – StarsDad (0-7)' Ban List at time of ICY BOTTOMS Tournament *All Synchroms *All 4D/Hyperblade Metal Wheels except Jade *Libra (Metal System Wheel) *Basalt/Twisted *Hell/Hades (Metal Wheel) *Gravity *BD145 *E230 *SA165 *SP230 *RS *RDF References *Official FROSTY LAYERS and ICY BOTTOMS thread Category:WBO Tournaments